epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joshuakrasinski/Jerb Donald Trump Vs Nancy Mcdonie
Intro JOSH'S EPIC RAP BATTLES! DONALD TRUMP! VS NANCY MCDONIE BEGIN! Trump welcome to the american korean conference today we are here to speak, and decide what will happen as these two nations meet, i am coming out of this with a battle of rap, but i must admitt i did not research the facts, i don't know anything about mcdonie that is true, despite this however i will see what i can do. your momoland just looking at the cover on facebook it seems, you and your other gal pals look like your gonna have an orgy, you can't handle me nancy i go on the floor like i do on the mic, i've been used in erb twice, i beat scrooge and and my presidential opponent so why are you so different?, i would make you my next ex wife if you weren't an immigrant, i am building wall this time to keep the koreans out, so take your big eyes and head south, Nancy your not effecting me mr.trump yout are just a grump, you look like you belong at a dump, you look like you went to a tanning booth with all the makeup you wear, not to mention it's obvious you don't have real hair, you have too con's about you there are too many to list, not to mention you are no longer hosting the celebrity apprentice and your racist, when you made fun of that autistic kid that was the last straw, i am kinda surprised that didn't cause your downfall, how you got elected i don't even wanna know, the russain is probably the answer so..., i'm not gonna agree to you agrrement you blow, Trump what's with the green hair you trying to be the girl from one punch man, people like you belong in a trash can, you might be korean but you look chinese, i rather face kai lan then this slutty disease, you have a last name that i can't pronounce, so get your ass out of here and out of the white house, you have no approval to cross the border get out of here, as for kim jeung un he can kiss my rear, i am flipping your bird call me donald trump the star lord, cause your death is something we can afford, i'm the fucking president what i say goes. i am kicking you out your fired your too slow, Nancy i am not working for you trump don't treat like a slave, i think you should grow some balls cause i know you aren't brave, i am gonna take a shaver then shave you bald since macmahon couldn't, going to trump tower even if you payed me i wouldn't, your prick in fancy clothing you don't about the usa all, all you care about is money without it you would be as broke as jake paul, your refund at raw was rather clever, but your a real life villain and i am pulling the lever your a politician with a good history cept with the sass, not to mention your more of a republician cause your nothing but an ass, you advertised for mcdonalds that commercial i admit was funny, but when you came on the fresh prince that shit was stinky and runny, so listen to what lincoln told ya and do just something for the people, cause your are are like richard nixon just plain evil, *slaps trump across the face* Outro WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! JOSH'S *AMERICA THE BEAUTIFUL PLAYS A BIT* EPIC RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAP BATLES!!!!!! (special thanks for left 4 speed for the request) Category:Blog posts